Dragones en celo
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Natsu con su mirada al cuerpo de Erza. Gajeel con sus celos con Levy, Wendy con su ansiedad en algo que de seguro le resulta muy vergonzoso, Luxus suplicando porque soñaba cosas indebidas y finalmente Cobra que lloraba como si hubiera perdido su novia…
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em>Natsu suspiro mientras veía como en el horizonte un Dragon rojo surcaba el cielo magistralmente. Por fin lo había logrado, había encontrado a Igneel y por fin pudo conversar con su padre y ahora que había logrado su objetivo sentía que un peso encima se hubiera caído, ahora que estaba en paz consigo mismo, lo único que haría ahora era vivir, aunque se extrañó cuando Igneel le dijo unas palabras muy raras.<em>

_-"Falta poco para que hagas dragoncitos, sé que eres tonto pero cuidado con eso" no lo entiendo ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-Se preguntó el Dragon Slayer pero al final se escogió de hombro, ahora iría al gremio para festejar su ya cumplido objetivo pero…._

_-Natsuquerido ¿A dónde vas?-El mencionado extrañado y sin saber porque nervioso por el tono de voz de la persona que le llamo se dio la vuelta para ver a….Erza pero aparentemente con la armadura de seducción. Natsu sintió como algo se hubiera liberado en su interior porque sintió un grito en su cabeza diciendo._

_-¡DALE NATSU, DALE NATSU! ¡ES TODA TUYA!-Mientras aquella vocecita recién liberada cantaba ,Natsu no podía apartar sus ojos del que es su compañera y amiga del gremio ,pero….joder ,Natsu jamás se le paso por la cabeza ,las extraordinarias curvas de la pelirroja más con esa armadura que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas ,su exquisita piel ,su ¡Whoa! Atributos, en fin, con esa provocativa armadura más su esbelto cuerpo hizo que se diera cuenta que Erza estaba…-¡SI NATSU! ¡ESTA COMPLETAMENTE HOT!_

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves ,Natsuquerido?-ronroneo la pelirroja caminando con pasos seguros y provocativos al ya sonrojado y boquiabierto Dragon Slayer que no podía evitar ver cada paso que daba Erza con ese ,una vez más dicho ,provocativo traje._

_-Eh….ah…..tu….oh…Argh-Tragando saliva dio unos pasos atrás, sentía que algo sucedería y aunque era despistado apostaría que eso tiene que ver con su cordura porque siente que le saltara encima a Erza. Por otro lado la pelirroja no se dio marcha atrás, se acercó más al sonrojado pelirrosa quien seguía huyendo cada vez más hasta que….choco contra un árbol, que misteriosamente estaba ahí._

_-¿Te gusta lo que vez, Natsusito?-menciono con coquetería Erza poniéndose frente al pelirrosa que trago saliva ruidosamente. Con una sonrisa llena de lujuria la pelirroja llevo sus manos al pecho torneado de Natsu y comenzó a acariciarlo primeramente con lentitud, rechazando su sonrisa oyó como corto gemidos se le escapaba de los labios del Dragon Slayer que a dura penas hablo._

_-¿Qué….haces uf…..ah Erza ¡ah!_

_-¿Yo? Solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor, querido-Para asegurar sus palabras llevas sus manos hacia el cuello y hombros en un gesto de ternura que estremeció a Natsu, debido por las caricias y el tipo de estas. Pero todo eso cambio cuando la pelirroja comenzó a besarle con calma su cuello, Natsu gimió sorprendido y se dio cuenta que hacía calor y aun cuando él era un Dragon Slayer de fuego-¿Te gusta, Natsu?_

_-Yo…eh…bueno….Ugh -Sintió un escalofrió fuerte ya que Erza le lamio sensualmente un punto en el lado derecho en el cuello, aparentemente ese era su debilidad. Erza con coquetería se pegó aún más al Dragon Slayer que sintió los atributos de esta estupendamente ,Natsu no sabía qué hacer ,hace unos momentos estaba con Igneel y como ahora puta madre ¿estaba con Erza? ¿Así?_

_-Veo que te esta gustado….-Hablo con coquetería y dándole un mordisco en el lóbulo derecho del pelirrosa que hizo que se estremeciera lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta….pero eso cambio al verlo con la misma seriedad que siempre tiene- Escúchame ,Natsu. Lo vamos a hacer._

_-…. ¿Eh? ¿Erza? Pero yo…._

_-¡Lo haremos y punto! ¡Ahora quítame toda la ropa!-Con ese tipo de orden lleno de seriedad y sensualidad, Natsu perdió la cabeza aunque el miedo natural a Erza ayudo a obedecer rápidamente. Lo siguiente que vio fueron unos sujetadores siendo destrozados y cuando iba a ver libremente las delanteras de Erza…_

-¡NAAAATTTTSSSUUU!

-¡A LA MIER...!-grito el mencionado cayendo de su cama fuertemente pero se levantó sumamente alerta ,tal que cuando hace algo malo y miro a todos lados listo para patear a quien se le cruce en su camino….además que necesitaba esconder " a su amigo en arma" que estaba en pie. Ustedes me entienden.

-¡Aye! ¡Natsu ayúdame con esto!-Ahí Natsu se dio cuenta que su cama ¡se estaba incendiando y su amigo gatuno intentaba apagarlo con… ¿un pescado? El punto fue que brevemente el pelirosado olvido sus problemas y devoro el fuego pero no pudo evitar que algunas cosas de su habitación se quemara.

-Menos mal que me desperté ¡oi! ¡Happy! ¿Qué sucedió?

-Aye, Natsu, estabas haciendo ruidos raros y de repente comenzarte a arder en llamas-Dijo con inocencia el pequeño gato. Natsu solo suspiro y decidió darse una ducha porque ahora que lo pensaba sentía que estaba muy sudado…de repente miro hacia abajo y avergonzadamente tomo lo que quedaba de su manta y la amarro alrededor de su cintura ,a la extrañez de Happy-¡Aye! ¿Te sucede algo Natsu?

-¡No! Nada Happy, ve al gremio que yo te alcanzo después- Dijo Natsu nervioso tomando a su amigo Exceed y tirándolo por la ventana, no estaba para recibir una negativa por respuesta. Natsu suspiro avergonzado, no entendía porque un simple sueño se volvió a uno de donde hay una Erza provocativa, sin darle importancia se dirigió a la ducha para intentar bajar a su "Amigo de pie" y tratar de olvidar que…

Tuvo un sueño húmedo.

* * *

><p>En el gremio por otro lado había un leve bullicio ,normal cabe decir ,donde algunos hablaban o conversaban sobre misiones ya hechas ,otros bebían y eso que apenas eran la once de la mañana(Cana) pero había alguien que únicamente estaba partiendo y afilando lápices y ese era Gajeel.<p>

Efectivamente, el Dragon Slayer de hierro tenía un paquete a lado suyo lleno de lápices comunes y corrientes y como un entretenimiento raro los estaba partiendo o afilando uno por uno. La razón del porque nadie le haya preguntado que tenía es por la cara de furia sicópata que estaba impresa en su rostro.

El único que estaba sentando con el pelinegro era Pantherlily y aunque muchos pensaran que el Exceed estaba a salvo solo porque se llevaba bien con Gajeel era que la maldita verdad es que el gato negro solo hacia la ley del hielo "Si no hablo él no me lastimara con aquel lápiz" fue lo que pensó cuando Gajeel con una sonrisa maniática saco la punta a un lápiz, Pantherlily podía asegurar que el filo de eso podía competir con una espada, por ello se mantuvo callado y así no habría problemas.

¿Confundidos y asustado por el pobre Exceed amenazado por ese lápiz? O más bien ¿Qué tiene el Dragon Slayer? Pues lo que sucede es que Gajeel estaba mirando a un punto que estaba al otro lado del gremio y ese punto en específico tenía nombre: Levy.

(Gritos de sarcasmo viniendo del público)

Y es que la joven peliazul estaba hablando con normalidad con sus dos amigos y miembros del equipo Shadow gear, todo normal, no había nada diferente. El problema era que desde que Gajeel se levantó esta mañana experimento una sensación de molestia por toda su piel, le pareció rara e incómoda pero le dio igual, después de esa extraña experiencia, un pensamiento repentino le llego a la mente:

Levy era muy bonita.

Lo innatural, Gajeel redfox, el Dragon Slayer de hierro, el tipo que fue parte de Phantom lord y mago de clase S pensando en ¿Qué Levy era bonita? Bueno primeramente pensó que era estúpido pensar en ello e inútil, hasta se lo dijo a Lily pero el gato con una inteligencia natural le dijo:

-"Si dices que te parece tonto que una chica es bonita ¿Quién asegura que no te digan que eres del otro equipo, eh?"

Sinceramente eso no era lo que tenía a Gajeel con una extraña ganas de matar con…..lápices alguien, sino por otra razón. Las palabras de su gato lo hizo recapacitar, si, él era Gajeel maldita sea, el necesitaba que su fama estuviera intacta así que se mandó a callar sobre esos comentarios estúpidos y decidió que si la chica le parecía bonita, quizas podía cortejarla y evitar de cualquier manera que su orgullo de hombre se desinflara.

Ese era el plan.

Raro para él que lo haya aceptado tan rápido pero le dio igual, Gajeel ese día iba a pedirle una cita a Levy y no entendió porque sentía esa extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo cuando pensaba en la peliazul pero le dio igual. Se dirigió hacia el gremio y por causalidad se ganó un paquete de lápices, llego al gremio con su ya habitual cara de seriedad y cuando la encontró estaba con: Droy y Jet.

Lo que tiene Gajeel es, simple: Celos.

(Inserte aquí un _Ohhh_ irónico)

Por ello intentando no causar aun genocidio, Gajeel se la ha empeñado a tratar mal a los pobres lápices que ni culpa tiene que Levy estaba con sus amigos y no le prestara atención a Gajeel. Lo curioso del asunto es que mientras la mayoría del gremio sentía que Gajeel estaba a punto de estallar ,la peliazul ni se daba cuenta ,es más ,Jet y Droy podían apostar que esa sensación de que alguien te mirando horrible detrás de su cabeza se escondía un "Morirás lenta y dolorosamente"

-Oi, chicos ¿Qué les sucede?-Cuestiono Levy notando como sus dos amigos estaban temblando y soltando la gota gorda. Los dos se miraron entre si y acordaron ver a atrás, medio segundo después voltearon a ver con pánico a Levy.

-Levy-chan. Ahora recuerdo que debo ir a…. ¿Tomar un baño?-Le pregunto presa del nerviosismo Droy a su amigo quien estaba igual que estaban hablando de algo privado, Jet asistió e intento sonreírle a la confundida peliazul.

-Sí, tenemos….eh… ¡Mal olor! Si eso…. ¡no vemos!-Sin importar que su auto respeto se fuera al retrete, salieron corriendo como si el mismo demonio se le fuera aparecer y aunque no sucedió, el "Tal demonio" se situó frente a la peliazul que aún seguía confundida.

-Hola pequeña ¿Quieres ayudarme a entrenar?-Dijo Gajeel con una expresión serena. Pantherlily abrió los ojos y mirando donde estaba el Dragon Slayer y después a donde estaba antes solo para ver una mota de polvo solo no supo que pensar.

-¿Entrenar?-Inquirió aún más confundía Levy pero notando que Gajeel parecía que estaba sereno (Mentira, las personas asustada a su alrededor puede asegurarlo) decidió darle una oportunidad–Está bien, yo te ayudo.

Gajeel sonrió y se dio la vuelta esperando que la peliazul comenzara a caminar con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, antes de salir del gremio, Gajeel miro a todo hombre del gremio con una mirada que decía "Se meten con ella y se las verán con mis lápices"….que linda amenaza.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, el maestro Makarov estaba sumamente pensativo, esto no era normal (Pues claro que no es normal) y no hablaba solo de lo de Gajeel sino los comportamientos tanto de Natsu, Wendy y su nieto Luxus.<p>

El maestro miro de reojo como en la barra un Natsu hablaba y algunas veces discutía con Gray pero un detalle que solo el noto era que Natsu algunas veces le lanzaba miradas a Erza que estaba conversando con Lucy y Cana, miradas que Makarov conocía muy bien.

Por otro lado lo de Wendy era diferente ,la pequeña se veía con mucha ansiedad ,algunas veces había caminado hacia Mirajane para después regresar donde estaba ,era como si tuviera ganas de preguntarle algo a alguien ,algo que le avergüenza por el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro.

Y finalmente su nieto, Luxus que estaba desterrado del gremio, le envió una carta diciendo que le pedía perdón y que le suplicaba (si, suplicaba) por dejarle regresar al gremio. Makarov se hubiera negado pero había cosas en esa carta que tomo la decisión de darle una oportunidad a su nieto y es que Luxus dice que cada noche soñaba cosas…. "Indebidas" y necesitaba unos consejo familiares.

No solo eso, el otro día, en el consejo se escuchó un rumor que el Dragon Slayer de veneno, Cobra había logrado liberarse de su celda, por pura fuerza de voluntad y….raro que parece, comenzar a llorar que quería ver otra vez a Cuberos, su serpiente que es en realidad una chica que fue trasformada en una serpiente y era actualmente una mesera del gremio, Kinana. Según el rumor Cobra lloro por su culebra como cuando alguien que llora por su novia.

Era demasiado extraño

Makarov sentía que el nombre de la situación estaba en la punta de la lengua, esas situaciones debían de tener una conexión de cualquier tipo, Makarov dejando sus pensamientos sobre chicas en bikinis comenzó a pensar con atención.

Natsu con sus miradas al cuerpo de Erza, Gajeel con sus celos con Levy, Wendy con su ansiedad en algo que de seguro le resulta muy vergonzoso, Luxus suplicando porque soñaba cosas indebidas finalmente Cobra que lloraba como si hubiera perdido su novia….

-Es temporada de apareamiento- Soltó de golpe Gildarts salido de quien Igneel donde. El maestro lo miro con calma unos segundos para después ver al frente con su sonrisa ya conocida por el gremio….después miro a un lado como Natsu se sonrojaba como Erza que se acercaba a él y a Gray. Se sentía tan tonto, era tan obvio.

-¿Gildarts?

-¿Si maestro?

-¿Qué….haremos?

-Castrarlos o dejar que hagan dragoncitos.

-….. ¿Y que tendrá ella? ¿No es muy joven?

-Creo que solo quiere saber sobre…ya sabes, será simple intuición. Sabes cómo son los jóvenes, es simple curiosidad…intuitiva.

-Mmmm…. ¿Gildarts?

-¿si maestro?

-Necesitamos darle "La charla"

**Continuara…**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
